Adrianna Lorelei
'They're all such kids, they're just so dumb.' -Adrianna Lorelei Adrianna Lorelei is the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Innovate Clear, one of the Thirteen Longinus. She is also Romulus Titanius' Queen Adrianna came from a long disgraced family that had tried to cheat their way through the Ignus tests; the Magic Association's most prestigious and difficult trial. Because of this they were ostracised and discriminated against by most other members not only of Mephisto's Magic Association but all other magical organisations. Adrianna is the first member of the family to be accepted into the Association in over two centuries, partly because it was discovered that she possessed one of the thirteen Longinus-class Sacred Gears that hadn't been seen in decades. Adrianna would constantly excel in her studies and would be quite lonely until she met Romulus, who could keep pace with her to some degree. She would eventually become his first evil piece, taking the role of Queen to his King, and help him in his goals. Appearance. Adrianna is first introduced as a six year old girl, the same age as Romulus. When he first sees her Romulus thinks she is pretty and that thought did not become any less true. As a child she had blonde hair that went down to her back, a style she has kept into adult hood, Her normal attire consisted of a short-sleeved shirt and black shorts in the summer while in the winter time she would wear long pants with a green long-sleeved shirt along with a green and gold coat. Personality Adrianna is an inquisitive and curious girl, but had a deep need to be accepted and praised. This is due to her parents high expectations as the member who could redeem their family in the eyes of the magician community and by her ostracisation at the hands of the association due to her family status. She eventually meets Romulus who is not biased against her and is not angry at her abilities with her Sacred gear. This caused her to latch onto Romulus emotionally and lead her to abandon her humanity to become his queen without a second thought, thinking that by becoming a devil, with their obsession with strength, she could be treated with respect for her abilities instead of being regarded as a cheater or a thief. History Little is known about Adrianna before she met Romulus other than that she was a prodigious magician who advanced through the magic association's hierarchy with ease. Following Romulus' request for her to join his peerage she reveals that she had come from a family that suffered heavy ostracisation for a previous offence done by her ancestors. She was the first member of her family in two centuries to be accepted into the association only because of her possession of the sacred gear Innovate clear. Powers and Abilities Magic: As a student magician Adrianna is capable of using magic. She is considered a genius on par with the likes of Merlin and Circe of ancient times. She is capable of using any field of magic thanks to her natural talent and her sacred gear. Demonic Power: As a reincarnated devil Adrianna now has access to a more potent form of energy to fuel her magic. She however chose to purify this power with her sacred gear, negating the natural weaknesses of devils but also eliminating many of the natural strengths, despite this thanks to her sheer talent and hard work she is powerful enough to fight on par with devils wielding the most potent of Demonic power. Innovate Clear: '''Adrianna's Sacred Gear the Innovate Clear is known as the '''Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation and is a Longinus tier Sacred Gear. It Passively augments the owner's magic reserves and the potency of their magic by a large amount and forms a bond with the user that allows them to learn magic at an insanely increased level. Previous wielders have all been powerful magicians and wizards who have made their mark on history. Adrianna was so powerful with this piece that at the age of six years old she was studying complex magics more suited for students in their early twenties. By nine years old her only rivals in terms of power who were not decades older than her were the Devil Romulus Titanius; who had a king piece increasing his power between ten and one hundred times, and Vali Lucifer; the greatest host of the Vanishing Dragon Albion to ever live. '''Flight: '''Adrianna could fly using magic before becoming a devil but once she became the queen of Romulus' peerage she gained wings similar to his, only hers were always shifting colours, showing her connection to all forms of Magic.Category:Titan of Defense Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters